


Fairy Tale

by makingitwork



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fae Stiles, Fairy Stiles, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Single Parent Derek, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Stiles finds out he's pregnant with Derek's twins.Kinda.





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Missed you and enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry about the weird order of this one! XD xx

"Like this, daddy?" Isabella asks, she's a few months off being seven years old, and her brow is furrowed in concentration. She's holding the glass of sugar water very carefully in both hands, pouring it gently into the purple pot, where a large pinkish flower is growing, all the petals curled in together, hiding what's within. And what's within, is Derek's child.

"Just like that, baby," he murmurs, kissing her forehead. The morning sun is twinkling in through the window, and the house is still. 

" _D'rrk,"_ Comes Stiles' voice, soft and quiet from upstairs.

Derek's up like a flash. 

Stiles is sitting propped up in their bed, hair fluffy and belly a little swollen. His cheeks are fuller than Derek is used to, but he's still beautiful. Flushed and tired looking, four months pregnant with Derek's other child. He's sitting up with pillows, and his laptop is resting on his stomach. He smells faintly of dried vomit, but mostly content. Derek listens; two heart beats, strong and in sync. "What's wrong?" He asks, and Stiles manages a tired smile. 

"Can I have some more of those cupcakes? I think I just threw up breakfast."

Derek's heart pangs. He nods, and whirls to the door before pausing. "Stiles," he tries, gently, because the last time he tried to make a suggestion Stiles had thrown the toaster at him. "Maybe you need something...not so sugary? The baby doesn't seem to like it." He rushes to add, when Stiles looks like he might get mad "-I know fairies need sugar, and Izzy's feeding Twin A downstairs, but Twin 1 is more wolf, so maybe you need meat."

Stiles closes his mouth, looking thoughtful. His lips are downturned, and he whines a little. "But I  _like_ those cupcakes. They're fairy cupcakes. I'm a fairy." His pout is a little bit adorable.

Derek smiles "you can have them later, but maybe some chick-"

"Steak." Stiles says without thinking, instinct taking over "a little bloody. A lot bloody. A big steak."

"A New York Strip," Derek wiggles his eyebrows and Stiles sighs.

"This is why I love you." The fairy banged his head up and down excitedly, smacking his lips together "and then will you rub my feet and watch The Big Bang Theory with me?" Derek smiles, nodding "and bring Izzy too! And Twin A! Need my flower up here!" 

Derek goes about it all happily, because providing for his mate is something he  _loves_ to do. Something he thought he'd never get the chance to do. At first Stiles had been so reluctant to accept help, keeping quiet about his muting abilities (the weather's been so mild with all his magic being drained by the twins) and trying to do everything himself. It had been nothing short of a small miracle when Isabella had pushed him into bed, hands on her hips and said sternly:  _Me and daddy will take care of you._ No fuss, no questions asked, and Derek had watched as Stiles had leaned back and relaxed a little, letting them provide for him. 

Jennifer hadn't been like that, ever. When she'd been pregnant with Isabella it had been a tough time. Werewolf babies are larger, and more demanding, and she'd bemoaned the shape of her figure. She'd been a good parent though, whilst she was pregnant. She never drank coffee, and she ate all the right foods, and Derek thanks her for that. But whenever Derek had tried to help her, she'd shied away from him, uncomfortable with the intimacy and not feeling desirable. 

"That looks yummy." Izzy says, tiptoeing to peer at the counter where Derek is frying the steak. "Is that for Pa?" 

"Yes, he's not feeling too well," Derek murmured, cupping the back of her neck. "Why don't you go and take Twin A upstairs for Stiles? You can watch cartoons."

Isabella cradles the not insignificant-weight of the purple flower pot, and scurries upstairs as Derek finishes the steak. He takes his time about it, knowing that Stiles is probably answering Izzy's billionth question about what her brother and sister will be like, before toeing off his slippers and carrying the heavy plate upstairs. 

Stiles and Izzy are snuggled ono the bed watching TMNT and the large purple flower pot is next to Stiles on the bedside table. The petals glimmer whenever they're near him, and Stiles likes to pet her and croon sweet things. Derek joins them on the bed, and Stiles tucks in merrily. 

Izzy's eyes widen with hunger. "Can I have some?" She asks quietly, and Stiles begins cutting her a portion, and then he's cutting Derek a portion, and the three of them are content. Derek thinks he spies Stiles staring enviously at Izzy's fairy cupcake a few times, but he manages to keep the steak down, and that's all that really matters. 

...

...

...

Derek comes home late one night from a jog. 

He's been feeling restless lately and he doesn't know why. More eager to stretch his paws and check the perimeter of Beacon Hills. More territorial. 

He comes home to whispering, and his ears immediately prick, and he sets down his keys on the table as quietly as he can; listening. 

It's coming from upstairs, and as he hones in, he can hear Stiles and a very quiet voice on the phone. 

_"You need to call Deaton."_

"I don't need to do anything like that!" Stiles hisses, and Derek frowns. He sounds distraught. "Deaton is the Mr Magoo of mysterious things and he doesn't explain jack shit!"

_"Stiles...he'll know about this stuff. Didn't it say anything in those books you had when we were teenagers?"_

Derek can recognise the voice now. It's Scott. He likes the werewolf well enough, and especially likes the way he makes Stiles happy. "I think I'd frickin' remember if it said anything like this! What am I supposed to do?"

 _"You need to call Deaton."_ Scott sighs again

"I meant about Derek!" Stiles yelps, and Derek freezes. He wonders what the hell they're talking about. "Do I tell him? Do I...do I...I don't know! What do I do? Why are you being so useless?"

_"Do you want me to drive down to Beacon Hills? I will, Stiles. I'm here for you-"_

"No, no," he sighs sadly, "text me Deaton's number then."

 _"He'll be happy you called."_ Scott sounds triumphant  _"He's missed you."_

"He's missed asking me cryptic-ass questions, you mean."

They say their goodbyes, and Derek listens as Stiles gets ready for bed. He takes his time going upstairs. He doesn't want Stiles to know he was listening, but he also wants to know what's wrong. It doesn't sound  _too_ serious, if Stiles called Scott and not Lydia ('No offence, Scott', Derek thinks) but Deaton? If Derek remembers rightly, Deaton was the man who helped Stiles with all his fae stuff growing up. So is something happening to Stiles' abilities? Some supernatural fairy thing that Derek has probably never heard of?

He decides not to pry, and that Stiles will tell him when he's ready. He doesn't want to be that person. So when he heads upstairs, he pretends to believe Stiles' pretty poor fake sleeping, and showers. 

 

It continues like that for a few days, and Stiles seems so normal that Derek forgets about it. 

There's a still a strange need to mark his territory and he gives Stiles a few more hickeys than are strictly necessary, but everything's fine. 

"So," Stiles says, faux-casually, dragging his finger against the handle of one of treadmills as he watches Derek clean up. "What was raising Bells like? When she was a baby?"

Derek laughs, bemused. Stiles has never asked this before. He's asked about the terrible toddler years and the great Isabella Tantrum of two summers ago, but not about her being a baby. He had always figured that Stiles didn't like reminding him of Jennifer. "It was tiring. I don't remember getting any sleep."

Stiles seems perturbed by this answer. He doesn't smile. "Oh."

Derek frowns, pausing as he wipes down a rowing machine. "Why?"

"No reason!" The fairy replies quickly, thrumming his fingers anxiously against his side. "Babies are cute though, right? That's what- I mean, most people think that, don't they? And Bells was a super cute baby, from all the photos."

Derek nods slowly, a little confused. "Yeah, she was adorable. Laura used up all the memory in the camera after one day." He smiles at the memory, and doesn't notice how Stiles relaxes. 

"Would you...I dunno, would you go back to when she was a baby and do it over?"

Derek thinks back, and shudders. Isabella was the best part of his life, but it had been a horrible time. Derek was too young, too stressed, too scared,  _too broken_ without Jennifer, without his parents. The fights he'd had with Laura, the loneliness only broken by the giggles of a little baby that was so wonderful, but just not quite enough. It had gotten better with time, but the early days had been-

"No. God no." And he goes back to cleaning, with a little more vigour than before, trying to dispel the memories from his mind. 

Stiles bites his lip hard, and looks out the window. 

 

"I don't know," Derek says into the phone, waiting in line at the coffee shop to grab a quick drink before he heads to work. "I've just been feeling different lately. More restless. You ever experienced anything like that?"

Laura hums consideringly over the phone.  _"Restless how? Like more powerful and wanting to do more or something else?"_

"Something else." Derek says, shuffling forward. He's juggling his gym bag, Isabella's materials for a school project and his phone in his hands. 

 _"I gotta be honest, Der, I don't know. It sounds weirdly familiar though. I can't remember who said it-"_ there's the sound of her laptop pinging, and Laura laughs. Derek rolls his eyes. 

"Something more important?" He teases 

 _"Yeah right, it's only your husband."_ She jests right back, and Derek's heart warms. He loves that Stiles and Laura are so close. It scares him a little sometimes, but he loves it all the same.  _"What's up with him lately, anyway? He's been messaging me a ton load of questions about baby werewolves. Are you too busy to answer his bazillion questions? I wouldn't be surprised, he comes up with the strangest things..."_

She trails off, but Derek's holding the phone dangerously tightly. 

Werewolf babies.

Oh god- Stiles isn't- he couldn't be-

"Deaton!" calls the woman behind the counter, and Derek feels his world shatter as a dark man raises his hand, and moves to the front to collect his drink. 

"Laura, I have to go."

_"What? But I was just saying that these shoes were-"_

Derek hangs up, and marches towards the exit where Deaton is sipping his coffee as he steps out into the sun. It's not that hot today, and neither is it too cold. The weather's been quite mild recently. "Deaton?" Derek asks, shoving his phone in his pocket, and the man looks up; surprised. 

He's fairly old, but put together. His eyes are far too knowing and he doesn't smell pure human. But whatever he is, is masked by the smell of powders and exotic ingredients. He scans Derek up and down with clever brown eyes, and Derek thinks he understands where Stiles gets that annoying trait. It's as though this man knows more than Derek about a subject that Derek isn't even sure he knows exists. "Derek." He surmises "Derek Hale. Ah...I don't suppose Stiles sent you, did he?" He's asking a question, but he seems to know the answer. 

Derek stares at him "He's not really...he can't be..."

"Look, Derek," Deaton begins diplomatically "it's really not my place to say. I'm sure if you spoke to Stiles and engaged with him in a serious conversation, he would tell you all."

Derek understands why Stiles hates this man. "How long are you in town?" He asks, quelling his annoyance.

"About nine months." He says ominously "I thought that would be best. Safer. I'm staying with some friends." He steps around Derek. "Goodbye. I'm sure I'll be seeing a lot more of you." And he walks down the street, leaving Derek staring after him. 

He spends the whole day at work thinking about it, and races home. Probably driving a bit too fast. It can't be, can it? But then, what does Derek even know about fae? Males could get pregnant, he supposes. It's not outside of the realm of possibilities. He's sure that it's the male mermaids that get pregnant and the females that hunt for food. His heart is pounding, and he can't help but picture it. Him and Stiles, Isabella with a little sibling. A family of four. That would be...Derek thinks that would be nothing short of wonderful. He'll need a new job, surely- the gym won't pay enough-

Stiles is in the garden out front when he gets there, and he can hear Isabella doing her homework inside. So Derek heads straight up to his husband and kisses him hard on the mouth.

"Oh," Stiles says dazedly, grinning "what was that for?"

"You're pregnant." Derek says, and he can smell it now. He understands why he's been so restless lately. He wants to protect this man in front of him from everything and anything.

Stiles, however, looks crestfallen. "You know?" He says miserably, sinking down into the grass. "Derek, listen. I know you don't want one- and maybe- well, Deaton and I could look into something-"

"Stiles!" Derek cries, aghast, and falls to his knees in front of his husband. He cups Stiles' cheeks. "What are you talking about? I do want another child, another child with you would make my life more of a heaven than it already is." He tries to ensure that the sincerity is in his words, because he knows how he can sound sometimes. But he means this. He  _means_ this. 

The dark haired fairy looked up at him with wide eyes. "But you said-"

"I didn't mean that," Derek whispered, holding Stiles close "I was talking about Jennifer, not about raising a baby. Stiles.  _Stiles._ And another thing- you can't- it's not just about me, you know? It's your child to, and-"

"I want him." Stiles says automatically, one hand going to his stomach, and Derek gapes. 

"Him?" He asks, voice breaking, and Stiles smiles, tears in his eyes. 

"Yeah, Deaton checked this morning, it's- I don't know, it's all weird and magical and we're not totally sure how it's all gonna work but-"

"I'm gonna have a son." Derek whispers, and he laughs, tears streaming down his face, and Stiles laughs too; crying with him. Isabella runs out to see them both and cocks her head curiously, before deciding to use the distraction to steal some chocolate from the drawer. 

 

A few weeks later, Derek notices that there's a shrub in the garden that's following him. 

It's creepy, but not that weird. 

This shrub seems to sneak across the lawn and nestle by Derek's feet as he's working on the porch, or wait for him at the end of his full moon runs. It's on odd looking little stem of a thing, very bright and very green, and it seems to lean into Derek's touch whenever he's near it. He pokes it once with his forefinger, and it recedes a little, before looping around his finger tight, and not letting go. 

He yelps, it's a very manly yelp, and hollers for Stiles. 

Stiles' reaction isn't much better. "Holy shit." He whispers, and he's calling Deaton. 

Derek could yank his finger free, but he has a feeling that will dislodge the baby stem and something about that seems...seems wrong. Very, very wrong. So he crouches there, as Stiles paces agitatedly for Deaton to arrive, and Isabella feeds Derek some of her dinner, since he can't move. 

When Deaton arrives, he has a shovel and a tiny brown pot. He begins digging generously in the earth and soil around the bud, before lifting it out and settling it carefully into the plastic. The bud recedes from Derek somewhat, but is still gravitating towards him, and when Deaton pushes the plant towards Stiles experimentally, it  _glows pink_  and seems to hum, pushing into Stiles as well. 

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asks, mesmerised. He can't seem to take his eyes of it. "It feels like-"

"Your other child." Deaton finishes, and Derek gapes, and the three of them follow him inside as he sets about mixing some sugar water that he brought with him, and spraying it generously onto the plant. "Stiles, most fae, when they have offspring, do it in the form of a type of pollination. A flower will grow- almost like an outside womb, and from it, a fae will be born. Typically just one." He gestures to their flower. "That's what this is." 

"I'm gonna have two brothers?" Isabella shrieks excitedly, and Derek has to sit down because-

"Actually," Deaton hums, examining the plant professionally "My guess would be a girl. See the curl of the leaf, here? The pink glow? Most likely."

"A girl and a boy," Stiles whispers, clutching his stomach. "So then-"

"My best guess," Deaton says, and Derek wonders about that. Deaton's said the word "guess" twice now, but he doesn't think the druid-type man is really guessing at all. "Is that the one inside you is more werewolf, and thus is manifesting physically, whilst this child is more fae, and is doing it traditionally." He scratches his chin "I'd be very interested to see the development of their powers given their interesting parentage."

Stiles sighs, massaging his temples. But he's smiling a little bit behind his hands, and Derek can see it. He feels like smiling to. "I think you probably have a lot more to teach me." 

Deaton tips his head in acknowledgement. "Regarding the treatment of your more fae-like child, yes. The werewolf child I'm sure Derek knows ample about. High protein, lots of rest." Derek nods, he knows this from raising Izzy. "You can drop by this address tomorrow and I'll fill you in." He hands Stiles a piece of paper and Stiles mocks salutes him. After Deaton's gone, and Isabella's in bed- absolutely delighted that she's going to have a brother  _and_ a sister for her "barbie army", Stiles and Derek meet each other's eyes. 

"So," Stiles nods, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Twins, huh?"

Derek presses his lips together before snickering. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you they actually ran in the family." 

Stiles laughs so loudly that he has to run outside to stop from waking Isabella, and Derek follows him. 

They stand under the moonlight for a long time, tangled in each others arms and so happy that even the owls hoot in aggravation. 

"Leave us be," Stiles murmurs to them, and they do with an angry final hoot, that leaves them in the contented silence of one another. 

 

On a dark night, a few weeks later, the moon is especially big in the sky, and the stars are especially large. The sky is a shroud of threaded blue and Laura's top-floor apartment looks across at the city. 

Derek's been up all night, leaching Stiles' pain. 

Isabella's fast asleep, and so is Laura's husband, and Laura is making Stiles some hot chocolate. 

"Everything hurts," Stiles says miserably, he's dripping with sweat. "Der'," 

Derek can't stand it. Can't stand that Stiles is hurting and Derek doesn't know what to do. Deaton had said it would be difficult at first. As Stiles' magic learnt to cope with funnelling into the two children instead of into the nature around them. His mate is pale, and a little thin around the edges, dark hair damp and stuck to his forehead. "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" He asks desperately, as Laura steps towards them and passes Stiles the hot chocolate. He takes it, but only manages a few sips. 

She frowns worriedly. Before snapping her fingers. "I'll call John, he's bound to know something." Derek listens to her dial and then after a few rings, talk on the phone, and he can hear the Sheriff's concerned voice. John must have been asleep, it's so late, and when Laura comes back, she looks a little bit more hopeful. "He said something about plants." She says, looking at Stiles, who blinks slowly. He licks his parched lips and nods. 

"Yeah- yeah, fuck, I forgot," he struggles to sit up, and Derek helps him from where they were lying by the large window in Laura's guest bedroom. "There's a plant- a plant with these green leaves, it's supposed to be an ancient remedy for fae, a type of nutrient." He snaps his fingers as he thinks "Valerianella locusta!" He exclaims, and Derek and Laura stare at him blankly. "Is there- plants- does anyone near here grow plants?" 

"Can't you grow them?" Derek asks, stroking Stiles' cheek, and his husband leans into the touch. Laura tries not to coo, focused on the task at hand. 

"It needs a special soil. I can grow it probably from this distance but I can't make the soil myself."

"My neighbour," Laura gushes "or not neighbour, but-" she points at the house across the road "he has a greenhouse, he's always talking to me about it on the bus! Would that work?" 

Stiles closes his eyes, and he sparkles a little, and Laura looks a bit awe-struck. Derek knows the feeling. Twin A sparkles gently in response to the use of magic, but stays drooped and asleep. Stiles opens his eyes and nods "I can grow it, but someone will have to get it."

Laura and Derek look at each other before Laura swallows. "I can't do it. It's breaking and entering and he knows who I am."

"Isn't that precisely why you should do it?" Derek asks, but he's already getting up and slipping on his shoes because Stiles is his mate. "What does it look like?" 

Stiles is leaning into Laura now, who's draining his pain and murmuring gently to him. "Round green leaves, long roots, but uh- it'll be glowing."

Well, Derek thinks, at least he'll be able to identify it. 

Which is why he ends up breaking into a large townhouse, and creeping through somebody's kitchen to get to their greenhouse. This is just his life now. He's going to end up in prison and no one will be able to help look after his sister, Stiles and his three children- that's just excellent. He finds the greenhouse, heart racing, and identifies the plant quickly. He's just scooping it out of the pot when a middle aged man appears in the doorway, eyes wide. 

"What are you doing?!" he cries, and Derek cringes

"Uh...nothing?" he tries. 

The man looks a little disbelieving, and is reaching for his phone. 

So Derek decides to hit him with the truth. "Okay, please wait! My...my spouse is pregnant and they've been craving this plant." He holds it up, and its clear the man doesn't recognise the plant that well. "And we knew you had a greenhouse, and so I came to get some because they're in a lot of pain, and they really need it to get better." He sounds a little bit desperate and pathetic, but he doesn't care.

The man cracks a small smile. "That's the plot of Rapunzel, right?" He says "that plant- that's rapunzel. Is this a prank? Did Charlotte set this up?"

Fuck. This is rapunzel. Derek barrels past the man and his chuckles, before racing back. 

Stiles  _inhales_ the leaves. It gives him his colour back almost immediately, and his wings appear bright and and strong. He's munching away at them raw, and Derek pants still out of breath, as Laura heads to bed. 

"It's rapunzel, Stiles," Derek wheezes, and Stiles looks up, leaves in his teeth. He gives a muffled "huh" and Derek swallows thickly "you're eating rapunzel."

Stiles nods "Yeah I guess, rapunzel is another name for Valerianella locusta, why?" He frowns "and how do you even know that-"

"It's a fairy story. Rapunzel- the girl with the long hair."

"I know that story." He nods "Tangled, right?"

"No, Stiles, I mean yes, but-" he laughs a little in disbelief "in the story, the man has to steal rapunzel from this witch's garden for his pregnant wife, and that's why she takes their daughter."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

"Wow," Stiles nods, looking insanely pleased. "Someone should seriously write a supernatural dissertation on how fairytales link to real life supernatural workings. You know, if it wouldn't give away anything."

Derek rests his head against the refrigerator and laughs. It smells of rapunzel and his family, and Stiles is better, so really- his life is fairy tale, but that just means it'll have a happy ending. 

 

Stiles practically purrs as Derek massages his feet from where they're propped in his lap as they watch television. Derek's glad that his husband's so calm. He knows how hard it's been to be so cooped up lately, as the bump's now too big for Stiles to go outside without attracting attention. 

"What about Noah or Matthew for Twin 1?" He asks, patting his stomach. He's got sugar coating his lips, but he's been eating predominantly meat lately. Derek knows that it goes against his nature, and that he laments to great detail how much he misses slushies. 

Derek smiles "I knew a Matthew in school."

"Asshole?" Stiles guesses, and Derek nods.

"I like Noah, though."

"Thanks," Stiles grinned "Cuz like- we can say, hey Noah, no you cannot have that. No no Noah!" He snickers to himself.

The werewolf rolls his eyes. "We're basing our son's name on our ability to deny him things?" He presses into the arch of Stiles' foot and his mate groans. He does it again, and Stiles flushes a little. 

"C'mon, carry me upstairs. Gimmie some Derek lovin." He makes grabby hands at Derek, who rolls his eyes again but scoops him up. Stiles beams up at him. "Am I as beautiful as I was the day you married me?" He teases, wearing a four day old shirt stained with sauce. 

Derek barks out a laugh "more beautiful." He assures, peppering kisses over Stiles' forehead. "And I hadn't thought it was possible, but here you are, proving me wrong."

The fairy preens delightedly. "Just for that, you can name Twin A."

Derek grins "you are going to regret that."

"I am allowed the right to veto." Stiles warns, waggling a finger as they pass the crest into their bedroom. "No weird names like Mildred, Levita-"

"Stiles?"

Stiles juts his chin out. "Stiles is not a weird name. Besides, knowing my horrific fairy name would kill you." 

"Fairy name?" Derek asks curiously, pondering. He wonders if John would have it anywhere at his house...

Stiles half shrugs "it was on the basket my parents left me in. Believe you me, it is not pretty." 

Derek nods, and settles Stiles on the bed, crawling over him. "I briefly thought of Laura, but quickly decided against further inflating her ego. So, I was thinking something like Jasmine. Tasmin. Yasmin, maybe." 

His pregnant mate nods happily, focused on tugging Derek's shirt over his head to reveal his abs. "Yeah, those, any of those are all brilliant."

Derek gets the feeling that Stiles isn't really paying attention, but then he feels his mate's hot wet mouth on his neck, and finds that he doesn't really care right now either. 

**Author's Note:**

> GUUYYYYYSSSS
> 
> Do I ever forget to tell you how much I love you? Your comments last story were so...I cannot even deal, I do not have words for the numerous/endless smiles you put on my face when I read them. I just lie in bed so frickin' happy that you liked it and read it and you have so many brilliant ideas on what should come next I'm just
> 
> UGH
> 
> I'm so happy to have you all in my lives, and so grateful that you guys not only read but also comment, so I love you so much for that seriously. 
> 
> So so so many fics coming for this story thanks to your genius prompts, and obviously if you have any more please do not hesitate to comment them! Stand alone, or even as a little moment to have in a fic! 
> 
> I just- you there, scrolling reader, I love you so much. Seriously. You are amazing and kind and just so worth it. 
> 
> You guys just inspire me and make me so happy, I hope I can make you that happy. 
> 
> Been re-watching so much teen wolf lately, you know? I know it's scary when a series ends and the fandom can decline a little, but me and you, guys? We're not gonna let that happen! 
> 
> So mwah mwah I love you so much, look forward to reading to what you have to say and the genius ideas you come up with!
> 
> I really really really do love you, this is not just words, this is more than that. This is real! 
> 
> I'm just- I'm really grateful, okay? You humble me sometimes, and so mwah, I'm wishing you all the most fantastic week!   
> xxx (is that weird to say considering its not Monday? Just you know, have a great 7 days!)
> 
>  
> 
> MWAH   
> X
> 
> PS Also, sorry, don't know if you're into this but I sometimes am, if you're bored right now and you're like "what should I do now" there's a song I listened to a lot whilst writing this you could check out, it's called: Talk Too Much by COIN and it's super feel good, if you're into that. 
> 
> ALSO sorry I forgot, so this is a PPS I think Derek should maybe or not get a new job for the twins? What do you think? Should he just keep working the gym vibe, or are there jobs you think would suit his personality? I've seen lots of fics on here with him as a lawyer, a Deputy, etc, and those are great too, just wondering if you guys have any ideas? MWAH! x


End file.
